The Power Of The Love
by Yara-Chan
Summary: Akane una princesa con magnificos poderes escondidos, es el deseo de todo reino, pero solo hay una necesidad de sacar esos poderes a frote..... el amor.....REVIEWS! PLIS!: Cap.6!
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes son propiedad de rumiko takahashi )

Nos encontramos en el Reino de la familia tendo, un lugar presioso,con gente maravillosa, gentil y honesta, eso era lo que distinguia a ese Reino de los otros, con una pequeña familia a su mando.

El poderoso rey Soun Tendo, un gran señor de alta edad cabello negro largo y unos ojos negros profundos, viudo padre de una sola hija, pero valiente con unos poderes asombrosos, heredados de una gran familia, con una reputación indescriptible

Y la hija única Akane, con solo 17 años hermosa con toda la extensión d ela palabra, de mediana estatura, cabello corto color azul oscuro, hermosa figura y completamente ingenua y amable, pero el misterio de Akane es que ella no tenia poderes y ese era lo que mas preocupaba a su padre, puesto que no tenia con que defenderse.

Akane se encontraba en uno d elos grandes jardines del palacio, bajo un árbol frondoso y verde, leyendo un libro "los misterios de la magia", eso era algunas de las cosas en que se entretenida akane, puesto que su padre no la dejaba salir del palacio por el mismo problema que no tenia con que defenderse

Un soldado se acerco hacia la joven

disculpe señorita Akane…

si, que sucede?-pregunto akane cerrando el libro

su padre lo busca, dice que es algo urgente-se inclino y se salio por la puerta para entrar hacia el castillo

haora que querra….-dijo para levantarse y sacudirse su vestido, de tirantes y largo con unas pequeñas zapatillas

Akane siguió a el soldado y subio las escaleras tras de este, para colocarse frente a las puertas del lugar donde su padre se encontraba

El soldado le indico que pasara, y esta obedecio

me avisaron que querias hablar conmigo, es cierto?- pregunto akane frente a el escritorio de su padre

si, sientate por favor- esta obedecio

que sucede?

Akane tenemos problemas estamos esperando un ataque de parte de un reyno enemigo, necesito que te dirijas a el Reyno de la señora Nodoka, la recuerdas?

no….

bueno necesito que te dirijas hacia aya, te quedaras unos cuantos dias, no creo que sea demasido, unos soldados vendran por ti, en la noche…

pero por que me tengo que ir es lo que no entiendo

por que tengo miedo que te pase algo, querida

yo se cuidarme sola papá, no tienes de que preocuparte

lo se pero estaria mas tranquilo si te diriges hacia aya

esta bien…. Pero tu estarás bien?- pregunto akane preocupada

si, no te preocupes nadie puede hacerme daño soy el gran TENDO-dijo con orgullo, haciando soltar una pequeña risa a su hija- asi me gusta, verte reir….., haora querida ve empacar tu maleta

Esta bien padre-se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después Salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la suya

Haora nos dirigimos a el gran reino de la señora Nodoka, gran señora con enorme sabiduría y poder unico con su magia blanca, cosa que pocas personas tienen, ella es la madre de un hijo llamado Ranma, joven apuesto aperlado, grandes ojos azules, experto en artes marciales y con poca magia pero lo suficiente para proteger a mas de 10 personas

Ranma se encontraba en los jardines del palacio, haciendo su rutina diaria de entrenamiento con su mejor confidente y amigo de infancia Mouse, joven de piel blanca, ojos verdes con lentes,y cabello largo y negro

vamos ranma, que sucede contigo hoy, andas muy aguitado-dijo mouse mientras le lanzaba unas fuertes patadas hacia la cabeza de este

es solo que estoy aburrido, siempre hacemos lo mismo nunca pasa nada interesante…-dijo bajando defensa y alejandose, para subir a la enorme rama de un frondoso árbol

de que hablas?-dijo mouse siguiendolo

si, me refiero a que siempre e slo mismo, quiero decir, te levantas te bañas comes, te entretienes en algo llegas entrenamos, nos bañamos y después salimos y volves a dormir…

dijo ranma aburrido- quiero decir no te aburres!

claro que me aburro, pero que deseas que haga?

pues no podemos hacer nada

joven ranma, donde se encuentra?-gritaba una joven sirvienta

por aquí!-grito ranma y se dirigió hacia la voz que lo llamaba- que sucede?

su madre, lo busca, dice que necesita hbalar con usted, por algo urgente

esta bien, enseguida ire

la joven se retiro y ranma se dirigió con mouse

que sucede?-pregunto mouse

no los e, mi madre quiere hablar conmigo, vamos

ambos se dirigieron a la habitación donde la señora nodoka se encontraba, ranma paso, no sin antes pedirle a mouse que lo esperara

que sucede, me informaron que deseabas hbalr conmigo

asi es, necesito que me hagas un favor-se torno seria – el señor Soun Tendo, esta esperando un ataque de parte de un reino enemigo, el problema es ke su hija por alguna extraña razon no aporta los poderes que el posee, puesto que es peligroso que se quede en ese lugar, Ranma necesito que vaias y la traegas aquí, puesto que la hora del ataque no se sabe cuando sea, ni la hora que sera, podras hacerlo, el viaja tarda un dia llegaras hay en un dia, pero necesito que te vayas ya, por favor, podrias hacerlo?

claro mamá, le pedire a mouse que me aocmpaño, con gusta hoy me ire no te preocupes

gracias, ranma, le pedire a lso soldados que tengan sus caballos listos, esta bien?

claro, con permiso-hiso uan reverencia y se alejo de hay

oye mouse!

que sucede?-pregunto este, estando a un lado de el

nos vamos a el reino de el señor Tendo, necesitamos hacer un trabajo, me acompañas verdad?

no lo se…….jaja claro que si, sabes lo aburrido que estoy aquí, y bien cuando nos vamos?

haorita

querida akane, ya estas lista!-le gritaba Souna su hija que se encontraba en el segundo piso de el palacio

si, ya estoy lista!-dijo bajando corriendo las escaleras con una mochila a su espalda

bien, querida, ya llegaron los soldados, ellos te llevaran, a el reino- la abrazo y le entrego una pequeña caja plateada- un regalito-le susurro a el oido

Akane se subio a uno de los caballos seguida de 2 hoombres vestidos de blanco con una cachucha que les cubria el rostro

Los 3 salieron del reino siguiendo por una pradera tan verdosa junto a ella un extenso bosque estuvieron haci por un largo tiempo, los 3 mas cayados que nada

Akane se empesaba aburrir y pregunto

disculpen, no tienen calor, es que estan todos tapados?

no… -contestaron ambos friamente

disculpen, que yo sepa el reino es por el este…-dijo preocupada akane

si lo sabemos-dijo uno con tono molesto

entonces por que vamos por el lado contrario?

que no entiendes niñita, no nos dirijimos hacia aya!

ustedes no vienen de parte de la señora nodoka verdad?

bravo, entendiste!-grito un hombre

bueno en ese caso…-dijo akane deteniendo a el caballo y dandose la vuelta lentamente, cosa que los hombres no notaron-….. yo me voy sola!-y le pego a el caballo para dirigirse rapidamente hacia el lado contrario

idiota, se escapa!-grito uno al correr tras akane

detente niña estupida!-grito uno de los hombres

no soy una niña, y ni loca lo hare!- akane se acercaba a un acantilado y lo unico que se le ocurrio fue introducirse a el bosque con la esperanza de escapar de aquellos hombres

nodoka se encontraba en su terraza, viendo el camino por el cual su hijo se habia ido, de eso ya hace un largo tiempo, y vio venir una paloma con una pequeña carta

Una carta del señor Soun agradeciendole por llevar aquellos soldados

soldados, pero si yo no mande a nadie, mas que a ranma y eso ya hace tiempo

Nodoka, se dio cuenta del secuestro que habian cometido ante los ojos de Soun

OK IA ESTO ES NUEVO TENGANME PIEDAD, SIEMPRE HE TENIDO LAS GANAS DE HACER UNO CON PODERES Y MAGIA )! PERO NO SE MUY BIEN POR FAVOR LES AGRADECERIA CON TODA MI ALMA QUE ME DIERAN SU OPINION PARA CONTINUARLO Y PODER MEJORARLO SI ES NECESARIO

LOS AMO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS )

By: yaRita


	2. encuentro

Akane le pedia a todos los dioses que conocia el que no la encontraran, se encontraba en su caballo, quien no paraba de trotar por todo el bosque, ya llevaban mas de 2 hrs, parecia que los hombres nunca se cansarian, el cabalo cada ves se cansaba mas, cosa que a Akane empezo a preocupar

Para suerte de akane ellos ya estaban por salir del bosque y dirigirse al siguiente pueblo que estaba a 1 km de ellos, akane se bajo del caballo tomo su mochila y dejo que este siguiera su camino, sin pensarlo 2 veces se introdujo al primer restaurante que encontro, se introdujo en este y se sento en una mesa, la mas cercana que estuviera.

Se quedo hay por un tiempo, esperando el paso de lso caballos pero para mala suerte de esta ellos se bajaron en el restaurante

no debe de estar muy lejos de aquí, ademas la muy tonta penso que ivas a seguir a el caballo

si tienes razon, y lo peor es que esa chiquilla no ha evolucionado su ki

Los hombres inspeccionaron el lugar preguntandole a cada uno por Akane cada vez se acercaban a más a ella, lo unico que se le ocurrio fue levantarse y salir discretamente

Los soldados notaron eso y la detuvieron

oye tu!

Akane se paro en seco

has visto a alguna chica por aquí?

Akane movio la cabeza negativamente

por que no hablas, que te comio la lengua el raton o que!

Akane estaba paralizada, no sabia que hacer, sus piernas nos reaccionaban, tenia demasidado miedo

oye…. Que te pasa- el soldado se acerco lo suficiente a ella como para tocarle el hombro y voltearla bruscamente para que esta volteara- eres tu!

Akane le pego en donde duele (ya saben donde S) , y lo empujo, salio corriendo con todo lo que sus fuerzas podian, mientras que el otro soldado corria tras ella

El soldado la alcanzo, tirandola contra la pared y tomando sus hombros, akane tenia demasiado miedo, lagrimas caian por sus mejillas, y grito fuertemente

DEJAME!

Después de ese grito todo se torno blanco, y por ultimo negro………

Ranma!- le grito mouse

si, lo se vamosa donde se escucho aquello grito

Ambos se dirigieron lo mas rapido posible hacia aquel grito, ambos en su caballo, al llegar encontraron a Akane desmayada junto con los 2 soldados

Ranma se bajo de su caballo y se dirigo a akane, mientras que mouse a los soldados

oie Ranma, estos soldados son del pueblo enemigo, del Rey Genma, es mejor que nos vaiamos de aquí rapido, no tardan en despertar

tienes razon…

traela, por algo deben de estarla buscando

Akane tenia su cuerpo tibio, algo que preocupo a Ranma, este la tomo entre sus brazos y se subieron a el caballo, dirigiéndose a el sig. Pueblo que estaba cerca

quien cres que sea,-le pregunto, refiriendose a Akane

no lo se, lo mas extraño es por que la estaban persiguiendo….-ranma observo a akane, mientras esta estaba desmayada

es el mismo diablo…..-dijo uno de los soldados, mientras empesaba a recuperar la memoria

tienes razon…. Pero…. Haora estamos seguros….. que es…. Ella……..

creo que mejor nos dirigimos a el Rey a informarle, que en realidad la encontramos

si…..

ambos se pararon con las pocas fuerzas que tenian y llamaron a sus caballos para subirse en ellos y dirigirse a su reino

…………

Ranma y Mouse entraron a una casa de huéspedes, pidiendo ayuda, cosa que todos los atendieron rapidamente, colocaron a Akane en la cama, mientras que esta tenia demasiada fiebre

por favor salgan, nosotros la atenderemos..-le dijo una anciana, sacando a Mouse y a Ranma d ela abitacion

crees que este bien, estaba ardiendo cuando la cargue

no te preocupes saben lo que haceb, son ancianos…..

el tiempo paso lento fue una hora, hasta que lso viejitos les permitieron pasar, Akane se encontraba mejor, la fiebre s ele habia bajado y todo los raspones y partes de kemaduras que tenia en el cuerpo fueron curadas.

en donde… estoy…-preguntaba Akane mientras abria los ojos

te encontramos, en el suelo con pequeñas quemaduras en tu cuerpo, y te trajimos a el siguiente pueblo, al parecer alguien te perseguia…-dijo Ranma

gracias…, pero tengo que irme…-dijo en un intento de levantarse

a donde te dirigues?

se suponia que a el Reyno se la señora Nodoka, pero fueron otros soldados quienes llegaron por mi….-dijo tristemente-… lo peor es que no c por donde es, lo unico que se es que queda hacia el este….

oie chica, si andas de suerte!-grito feliz Mouse-nosotros ivamos con el Señor Tendo a ir por alguien!

eres Akane, cierto?

Akane sonrio ampliamente

si

entonces cuando estes bien, nos iremos, esta bien?

si, claro

oie y se podria saber por que estabas en ese estado?-pregunto Mouse

no lose, lo unico que recuerdo es que escape de los soldados estaban apunto de llevarme y grite fuertemente, seguido de eso todo se volvio blanco y después negro, y haora estoy aquí

que raro….

los soldados, le pidieron a susu caballos el irse tan rapido com pudieran, para iegra a su eino, pasaron cerca de 2 hora para iegar a su destino

que hacen aquí?-decia uno de lso guardias

que te importa, necesitamos hablar con el rey

pasen

los soldados, entraron tan rapido como sus piernas pudieron debido a las heridas que todavía tenian

Nisiquiera se tomaron el tiempo de tocar la puerta, la noticia que tenian era tan importante como para desobedecer las reglas del palacio

Rey Genma!-gritaron ambos soldados

pero que modales son esos?-grito uno d elso guardaespaldas

disculpe… pero es que le tenemos una noticia muy importante

esperen un momento, ustedes son los soldados, que envie a el Reino Tendo?-dijo genma el Rey Genma

Señor alto con un paliacate negro en su cabeza, piel morena, vestimenta negra, mirada fria y penetrante, asombrosa magia negra….. y corazon de piedra

Los soldados asintieron con miedo

y que diablos hacen aquí?-grito totalmente enojado

señor es que hemos descubierto que la hija del señor tendo tiene poderes, una caracteristica es que tiene un collar con un diamante en el centro………..

recuerden con quien estan habalndo!-grito Kuno aprendiz del rey genma, kuno sako un latigo rojo hecho de fuego, cuyos latigasos te kemaban completamente

kuno los golpeo, haciendo que estos ardieran en dolor, y por ultimo mandandoles una bola de energia poderosa, mandando a aquellos soldados a el otro mundo…….

que acabs de hacer!- grito un guardaespaldas

ya no los necesitabamos, ya habian dado información…-dijo orgullosos kuno

.querido kuno, solamente te recuerdo que aquí quien mata soy yo, y por tu estupidez ya perdimos las caracteristicas de la princesa

lo siento…………

haora tu trabajo sera encontrarla y traerla a mi….

y que hara con ella?

eso ya lo sabras después…. Haora ve hacer tu trabajo!

si, maestro –y salio de la habitación, el y todos los presentes hay…

ese estupido de Soun cree que su hija no tiene poderes, jeje pero los tiene escondidos, algo que solamente nosotros sabemos………

Ranma, Akane, y Mouse se encontraban a la entrada del reino de la señora Nodoka, cosa que alegro mucho a Akane.

Los 3 bajaorn de sus caballos, mientras que ranma cargaba akane por los brazos, puesto que esta todavía seguia un poco debil, se adentraron a elpalacio, mientras eran recibidos por la Reina

que paso!-dijo angustiada Nodoka al ver a akane en los brazos de ranma

no lo sabemos, la encontramos desmayada en el suelo, pero ya la revisaron y dijeron que estaria bien namas necesitaba reposo-dijo mouse

a… que bien, querida estabamos muy preocupados, al parecer era un secuestro

si, me di cuenta, gracias por su preocupación-dijo akane con una sonrisa-y mi padre no me comento que sucedia en el reino usted seria tan amable de decirmelo….

el …. El se encuentra bien-dijo con una media sonrisa-Ranma lleva aAkane a el cuarto de huéspedes

si mamá….

soun.-dijo en un suspiro de tristeza


	3. Chapter 3

Akane dormía en el cuarto que le habían dado, como habitante del reino, tenia una pesadilla, no muy linda

Estaba ella sola, todo era oscuridad, y solo la vos de su padre

"yo siempre estaré contigo…..Akane"

Akane se tranquilizo al oir la vos de su padre, pero sus momento de felicidad no fueron por mucho tiempo, otra vos, fria y escalofriante le dijo

"tu vas hace mia…… aun que no quieras… mi hermosa Akane"

La oscuridad la invadió, con el frio la tristeza, el miedo, y el sentimiento de haber perdido a un ser querido, su familia su………padre

Despertó sudando frió, tenia miedo, miro su habitación y toda invadida por la oscuridad, trato de dormir de nuevo, pero la enorme ventana que daba a el patio se abrió seguida por un aire frió, cosa que asusto a akane, puesto que esa ventana estaba cerrada, se levanto con las pocas energías que tenia, y se dirigió a la ventana con el pensamiento de que tal vez la habían abierto mientras dormía

Estaba a escasos metros de la ventana cuando vio una sombra entrar a su habitación rápidamente, apenas la pudo ver, estaba en shock , alguien había entrado a su habitación tenia miedo no sabia que hacer prendió la lámpara que se encontraba a lado de la cama, la sombra se puso a pocos metros de ella y caminaba lenta mente hacia Akane

Akane se iba apartando de ella daba pasos hacia atrás, hasta llegar al punto del balcón, la luz alumbro a la criatura oscura, pero para su desgracia esta estaba vestida de negro, al parecer era un ninja, la única reacción de Akane al verlo tan cerca fue el grita, gritar tan fuerte como sus pulmones podían

Buena idea puesto que el susto alerto a el ninja mientras se acercaba a akane, y la tomo de la cintura, Ranma entro rápidamente ala habitación y vio a el sujeto tomar a akane de la cintura

suéltala!-grito Ranma mientras se dirigí a ellos

akane no podía defenderse todavía estaba un poco débil, el sujeto tomo su barbilla y trato de besarla, pero solo logro darle un beso en el cachete, puesto que esta se movió, antes de irse le dijo algo en su oído

dile adios a tu padre……….-y salto del balcón para salir del palacio

akane cayo a el suelo un poco mareada por la fuerza que había usado

akane, que paso!-dijo ranma mientras se dirigía hacia ella y la cargaba nuevamente, para ponerla en su cama

no los e las ventanas se abrieron y depuse el entro ala habitación y trato de besarme, fue tan extraño –dijo un poco asustada

Mouse entro rápidamente ala habitación y le grito a ranma

Ranma están atacando el palacio, rápido a el refugio, tu madre ya se encuentra aya, lleva ropa y todo lo necesario puesto que tenemos que irnos-y salio para avisar a todo el palacio

akane trato de ponerse de pie con lo que podía, mientras que caminaba sosteniéndose de la pared o lo que se encontraba cerca

Ranma tomo la maleta de akane, y se dirigió a su cuarto por la suya al salir observo a Akane en el pasillo, mientras que las ventanas de los cuartos se quebraban al momento que entraban los ninjas y artistas marciales

Se dirigió hacia akane y la cargo en su espalda corrió lo mas rápido hacia el refugio donde todos los del palacio se encontraban hay

ranma….-dijo con un suspiro de alegría nodoka

estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes

ranma, creo que vienen por akane, saben que esta aquí es necesario que vayas a el pueblo de ukyo, su abuela puede ayudarlos

esta bien, tu estarás bien?

jaja claro, tengo el poder suficiente para derrotarlos, ve con mouse vallan por aquel pasillo-dijo señalando el lugar totalmente oscuro- toma -y le dio un palo con fuego- estarán bien, no te preocupes

Ranma le hablo a mouse para que este cargara a akane y se introdujeran al pasillo

Ranma, por favor cuídala, es muy importante-dijo seria

claro que si –y se despidió de su madre, para salir del refugio

señor genma

que sucede?

al parecer la señorita akane a escapado del palacio de la señora nodoka

m…, esta bien, no creo que ande muy lejos, quiero que la busquen a los alrededores del palacio

esta bien, señor otra cosa

si que sucede

le trajimos el cuerpo del señor Soun Tendo…

vivo, o muerto?

muerto……….


	4. Chapter 4

Mouse se encontraba frente a una pequeña fogata en la kual empesaba a cocinar algo para desayunar, ya era cerca del medio dia, puesto que el sol estaba en la sima de la montaña

-Mouse, ire por mas leña, no tardo-dijo ranma, mientras se introducia a el bosque

-pero no te vallas muy lejos!-le grito a ranma- vaya parese como si fuera su mamá

Akane, se encontraba dentro de la pequeña tienda de campaña, se acaba de levantar, mas vien fue el grito de mouse el que la levanto, salio de la tienda y se encontro a este

-hola, buenos dias ), como sigues?-dijo mouse mientras revolvia la pequeña sopa que preparaba

-bien gracias-dijo akane después de sentarse en una roka cercana a el- y ranma?

-fue por leña, no tarda,

-que paso anoche, por que tuvimos que salir?-pregunto akane confundida

-a bueno pues por que…..-Mouse estaba tan nervioso, no sabia que decirle, y ranma le habia dicho que no le dijera nada-bueno veras, es que….. em si, si salimos por que…

-por que mi madre pidio que fueramos a el reyno vecino-dijo ranma, mientras se acercaba a ellos

-a si por eso!)-dijo mouse

-aaaa…. Esta bien

-como amaneciste hoy?-pregunto ranma

-bien… me duele un poko la cabeza, pero todos bien…….yo queria darte las gracias por lo de anoche –dijo un poko apenada y con la cabeza agachada

-si no te preocupes, no sabes defenderte, era lo mas logico

.-oye, que insinuas con que no se defenderme!-grito molesta

-es logico que una niña mimada, que nunca sale de su palacio, no supiera defenderse, o acaso entrenas?

-pues no, pero es que no tenia energias

-Akane, en realidad no recuerdas nada, cuando de trataron de capturar?-pregunto Mouse

-no, nada mas que eso, que vi todo blanco y después negro

-… no te preocupes-dijo Ranma

-ya esta la comida!-dijo contento mouse, mientras servia en cada plato

Mouse repartio los platos de comida a cada uno d elos que estaban, estuvieron comiendo tranquilamente por un largo tiempo, tambien incomodo puesto que cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos

-y hacia que reyno nos dirigimos?-pregunto Akane

-hacia uno que no conoces

-perdon…., compermiso-y se levanto dirigiéndose hace el pequeño rio que se encontraba tras unos arbustos

-eres un idiota!-le grito mouse, lanzandole un plato y pegandole en la cabeza- que es lo que no entiendes, ella no sabe donde esta, las unicas personas que conoces es a nosotros, no tiene a nadie, su padre, bien podria estar muerto, y tu la tratas hasi, eres un estupido, imbecil, y orgulloso, lo primero que tu mama te pidio es que la cuidaras, no que la trataras como si te hubiera echo algo!

-si lo se, pero pues yo no pedi encargame de ella

-recuerdas que querias hacer algo con tu vida, que te habias aburrido, pues ella es tu pase a no aburrirte a hacer algo y tu como la tratas, si eres un principe, como se supone que tienes que ser, deverias de ser un caballero e ir a disculparte

-si, eso haré…..

--------------------

Akane se encontraba sentada a la orilla de aquella hermosa cascada, estaba sentada observando aquel collar que su padre le habia dado momento antes de irse de su palacio

Collar que estaba finamente decorado, con una joaya color celeste, con decorado a su alrededor color plateado

Esta tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no sintio la presencia de una persona a su espalda

-Akane….

Akane salto un poco al escuchar su nombre, observo a todos lados sin encontrar a alguna persona

-quien eres?

-pronto me conoceras, no te preocupes, pero solo te digo algo, cuida muy bien ese collar

-por que?

-………

-por que!...

-akane, a quien le hablas-pregunto Ranma

-que no lo escuchaste, estaban hablandome, estaba en el bosque, el em estaba hablando-dijo Akane con nervios

-quien te hablo?

-no lo se!

-tranquila…-ranma estab apunto de ir hacia a ella, pero se acerco corriendo tirandola a el suelo, para después tomar con la mano una flecha lanzada desde lo profundo del bosque

-que fue eso?-pregunto Akane desde el suelo

-nos encontraron, salga de hay quien sea que este!

Un par de ninjas, parecidos a los que atacaron a Akane la noche pasada, salieron del interior del bosque, poniendose a unos metros de Akane y Ranma

Akane se puso tras ranma, mientras este la cubria con su cuerpo

-que desean?-pregunto Ranma

-a la chica…..-dijo uno de ellos, friamente

Ambos se acercaron a Ranma, peleando con el, ranma esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes, saco su pequeña daga que tenia escondida entre sus ropas, y trato de pelear con ellos, Mouse al escuchar los gritos salio tras ayudar a Ranma, no tardaron muhso en dejarlos inconscientes, al hacer esto, los amarraron y les sacaron todas sus armas, y los llevaron junto a donde se encontraban acampando

-que peinsas hacer con ellos?-pregunto Akane

-sacarles información…-dijo Mouse

-y después?

-jeje dejarlos otra vez inconscientes y amarrado en la cima de un arbol

-mira se estan despertando-dijo Akane, al ver komo ambos abrian los ojos

Ranma se acerco a ellos colocando su daga en el cuello de uno de los ninjas

-hablen!-dijo ordenandolos-a que vinieron?

-por la señorita Akane-dijo uno

-por que!

-no… lo se-dijo nervioso

-Dime!

-no lo se, se lo juro!

-creo que dice la verdad-dijo mouse

-quien los mando?-les pregunto Ranma

-el Rey Genma…

-ustedes saben, que desea haser con Akane?

-no, ese es un secreto que solo el, su disipulo kuno y la bruja kodachi saben

-ademas, no se pero al parecer saben en dodne se encuentran y hacia donde se diriguen-dijo uno de los ninjas

-esta bien, muchas gracias –al decir esto ranma puso fuerza en uno de sus puntos en al cabeza dejandolos nuevamente inconscientes a ambos ninjas

-creo que es hora, de irnos-dijo mouse mientras recojia todas las cosas, y desarmaba la tienda de campaña

Akane, Mouse, y Ranma, se introdujeron hacia el bosque, dejando atrás a los 2 ninjas que antes los habian atacado..

------------

-Rey Genma, atraparon a los 2 ninjas que hemos mandado por la señorita Akane

-pero que diablos, pasa con estos ninjas!

-alparecer el Principe Ranma, es un buen artista marcial

-es uno de los mejor Estupido!-le grita enojado, cosa que asusto a el joven soldado

-que sugiere que hagamos?

-Manda a Ryoga, y si este no la logra atrapar, entonces es necesario que vaya yo por esa mocosa

-Señor Genma ire por Ryoga en seguida vuelvo- y asi salio de la habitación

Genma estaba frente a la enorme ventana que daba vista a su Reyno…

"Estupida, Mocosa, deperdido dicen que vales la pena…., y si es hasi podria divertirme un poco contigo, y después sacar a flote esos hermosos poderes, y hacerlos magia negra…" pensaba el Rey Genma

Tocaron la puerta y con ella entro el soldado que antes lo habia visitado y otro joven, alto piel morena, y con un paliacate amarrado en la cabesa de color amarillo con rayas negras

-Hola, joven Ryoga, necesito que me hagas un favor…

MIL PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO ES KE ME A PASADO DE TODO…

PERO PS MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA P

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!)

BA BAI


	5. Chapter 5

-Falta mucho?-pregunto akane

-no, no lo creo ya hemos caminado demasiado-dijo Mouse- hemos pasado 2 bosques 2 pueblos y un reyno, creo que es el siguiente reyno

-eso espero…

-Akane no aguantas nada o que?-pregunto Ranma, mientras los guiaba

-pues no, yo nunca e salido en esta clase de viajes…

-si se nota, que eres una princesita mimada

-oye, que te pasa!...

Mouse la interrumpio, mientras estaba en la sima de una pequeña colina y señalando un lugar

-YA LLEGAMOS, o GRACIAS A DiOS!-gritaba mouse de felicidad

-si, ya emos llegado –dijo contento Ranma

-que hermoso…- dijo Akane asombrada

el lugar era hermoso tenia un cieeto tipo de luz que la hacia especial, hermosa, bella, era como si tuviera un cierto tipo de magia..

-Ven Akane, entre mas rapido lleguemos , mas rapido podremos descansar!-gritaba mouase mientras la tomaba de la mano y corrian los 3 rapidamente hacia el reyno

Los 3 ya se encontraban en las puertas de la mansión

-y ustedes quienes son?-pregunto un soldado, en forma de defensa

-soy el Principe Ranma Saotome, el es Mouse y ella es la Princesa Akane, venimos de parte de mi madre, la Reyna Nodoka Saotome

-asi, pasen la señora cologne los a estado esperando…-y les habrio las puertas del castillo

Ranma y Mouse se introdujeron a el palacio seguidos de Akane, quien estaba un poco nerviosa y tenia las manos puestas en el collar que su padre antes le habia dado

-Ranma, Mouse!-gritaba una joven de cabellos morados quien nisiquiera bajo las escaleras tranquilamente tuvo que saltarlas sin algun peligro y corrio hacia ellos abrazandolos fuertemente

-jiji, ola shampo-decian ambos

-los extrañe bastante, hace tiempo que no los veia

-Shampo, por que tanto escandalo-decia una joven de cabello café amarrado en una cola de caballo alta y con un traje de conbate al parecer acababan de entrenar- Mouse, Ranma!-gritaba ukyo y bajo d ela misma forma que su amigua para correr a abrazarlos

-jeje, hola ukyo-dijorn los 2 al estar siendo estrangulados por su amiga

-los extrañamos tanto!-dijo ukyo después de soltarlos

-oigan mal educados quien es su amiga?-pregunto Akane, mientras veia una silueta detrás de los 2 jovenes

Ambos se apartaron dejando ver a Akane

-bueno ella es…-decia mouse mientras lo interrumpian

-Akane la Hija de Rey Soun Tendo-decia la señora cologne mientras ya habia bajado las escalers y mientras se acercaba a lso muchachos

-tu eres Akane, la que todos estan buscando?-decia Shampoo

-Shampooo, que te he dicho de tus modales!-regañaba la señora de baja estatura y cabello largo, mientras le pegaba a su nieta con un baston de madera

-lo siento…

Cologne se acerco a Akane mientras le ponia su mano en la cadera de esta…

-auch!-grito mientras le pikaba algo

-querida… quien te coloco este pequeño fragmento?-decia mientras mostraba un pequeño fragmento de alguna perla cuyo color era negro, cosa que extendio un pequeño ki de energia e iso de cologne lo tirara a el suelo

Todos se agacharon para observarlo mas de cerca sin tocarlo

-no lo se…-dijo mientras acercaba su mano a el pequeño fragmento, como si este la atrajera, coloco su mano en el fragmento y este rapidamente se fue a un tono gris oscuro…

Ranma estaba apunto de detenerla, pero cologne se lo impidio, Akane tomo el fragmento en su mano, mientras la cerraba y la abria con el fragmento de color blanco puro, mientras destellaba de energia limpia y pura..

-querida que hiciste!

Akane se asusto y tiro el fragmento, miro su mano y la tenia sangrando

-no lo se, yo lo siento mucho en realidad lo siento-dijo areepentida

-Soldados, lleven a esta joven a que le rebisen su mano!

Los soldados no tardaron en llevarse a Akane

-abuela, que fue lo que hiso Akane?

-no lo se, pero de algo que estoy muy segura es que esa joven tiene unos poderes verdaderamente asombrosos, y tieene una magia pura excelente, cosa que nadie a tenido desde hace mucho tiempo-Cologne se dirigio hacia donde estaban atendiendo a Akane mientras djeaba a los jóvenes solos

-a lo mejor por eso la estan buscando…-dijo ukyo mientras todos se dirigían a el jardin

-si tienes razon, es lo mas probable…-dijo Shampoo mientras se sentaba bajo un arbol y ukyo y mouse la imitaban y ranma se subia a la rama del arbol

-a lo mejor por eso……….-decia mouse mientras recordaba-…….. por eso la encontramos quemada!-dijo mientras saltaba para levantarse y observar a Ranma- eso es a lo mejor uso su fuerza para defenderse de lso soldados!

-de que hablas?-le pregunto shampoo

-si, Ranma y yo la encontramos con un poko de fiebre y unos kuantos raspones de quemaduras,nosotros vimso la bolsa de energia a explosion fue enorme, fue asombroso!-dijo mouse emocionado

-Entonces la señora cologne tiene razon, ella porta con unos poderes asombrosos-dijo Ranma

-que aun lo dudabas, que acaso o viste como purifico ese fragmento!-le grito ukyo

-pues cual quier persona puede hacerlo-dijo ranma tratndo de defender su orgullo

-Ranma, que estas menso si con solo tokar el fragmento fue asombroso, mi abuela ni siquiera lo pudo tener en al mano tanto tiempo como akane

-ok, ok, ustedes ganan..-dijo ranma ya sin animos

-pero al parecer a Akane si le dolio vieron como le quedo la mano, estaba llena de sangre!-dijo ukyo

-pobre Akane…-dijo shampoo y se levanto dirigiéndose a el palacio..

a donde vas!-le grito ukyo

-con Akane para ver como sigue! –le respondio Shampoo

Shampoo se dirigió asta donde se encontraba su abuela y Akane platicando en la recamara de la primera

Akane se encontraba con el fragmento en la mano mientras que en la otra tenia una benda

Shampoo toko a la puerta, para ver si podia entrar mientras le dieron una señal d eke pasara

-Como te encuentras Akane?-pregunto shampoo al ver la mano de Akane

-bien.. gracias por preguntar

-Shampoo lleva a Akane , a Mouse a sus habitaciones… mientras tanto quiero que le digas q Ranma que necesitamos hablar...-le dijo la Señora cologne a su nieta

-claro…, ven akane!-dijo shampoo mientras iva y le agarraba la mona (claro la que no tenia lastimada)

Ambas chicas salieron hacia el jardin ,Ukyo, Mouse, Akane, y Shampoo, salieron a el piso siguiente de el palacio mientras que ranma se dirguia asia donde se encontraba Cologne

Tras tocar la puerta y recibir una afirmación de que pasara ranmase sento en la pequeña sala del lugar frente a el se encontraba la señora Cologne con una expresión demasiada seria…

-Señora cologne me dijeron que queria hablar conmigo…

-asi es ranma-dijo seria- al parecer tu mama ya te mantuvo a el tanto de que perseguian a Akane, nadie sabia la razon pero haora creo que es mas logica, akane tiene unos poderes asombrosos que nadie a tenido en musho tiempo, podria decirse que es la unica en este siglo con tales poderes, el Rey genma tambien es un poderoso mago, pero el problema es que lso suyos son malignos por lo que no le hacen tanto daño a Reynas como tu madre y yo, el necesita de los poderes de akane, puesto que esta todavía no sabe usarlos…

-creo que Akane antes habia usado sus poderes, en defensa propia, el dia que la encontramos estaba huyendo de unos guardias de Genma…que cree que devemos hacer a el respecto, Señora cologne- pregunto ranma preocupado

-la verdad aunque tratemos de entrenar a Akane no podra controlar sus poderes perfectamente puesto que se necesita de un largo entrenamiento…

-si tiene razon…

-lo que podemos hacer es cuidarla y apoyarla, akane tiene que tener una base de sus poderes y todavía no se cual sea…. Ranma tiene que protegerla y ayudarla, yo se que te es difícil demostrar tus sentimientos…

-yo nunca he batallado!-dijo Ranma un poco sonrojado

-y aparte orgulloso… ranma nadamas te recuerdo que la gente de mostrar sus sentimientos o de perdido un poco de caballerosidad, te recuerdo que eres un principe

-si lo se…

Cologne y Ranma platicaron por horas devido a diferentes temas hasta que casi els daba la noche el sol empesaba a esconderse tras las montañas y Shampoo aparecio a la sala donde estos stabas para pedirles que bajaran a cenar

Ambos lo hicieron bajaron por las largas escaleras hasta llegar a el fino comedor tallado de madera con un ramo de flores como el centro de esta

Shampoo, Akane, Ukyo, Mouse, Ranma y Cologne ya estaban sentados comiendo platicando amenamente, Cuando un Soldado llego respirando agitadamente y con una herida en su brazo

-Reyna, Un espia del pueblo enemigo esta en el castillo

Cologne se levanto rapidamente fue hacia el y le dio un poco de nergia lo mando ala enfermeria y ordeno un junta con sus soldados, los mando a cada uno a cada puerta del castillo y manod cerrar todas las ventanas de todos los cuartos sin esepcion


	6. Chapter 6

Ya habian pasado unas 3 horas Ranma y compañía se encontraban en la oficina de la Reyna Cologne, puesto que esta los habia mandado hay

Shampoo, ukyo y akane, se encontraban en los sillones acostadas, mientras que mouse y ranma se asomaban afuera de la oficina

-oigan que hacen!-les grito shampoo

-ay que no entiendes que estamos aburridos, no tenemos nada que hacer y ustedes estan hay tiradotas en los sillones, creeme que no es divertido¬¬-dijo ranma

-pues que quieres que hagamos?- pregunto ukyo

-pues no lo se….

La puerta se abrio repentinamente dejando entrar a la Reyna Cologne

-y bien, que paso?-pregunto shampoo

-no lo se, no encontre ninguna clase de energia, no se preocupen no hay problema perdonen por la molestia, pero ya pueden ir a su habitación es demasiado tarde, y mañana los quiero entrenar un poco a todos entendido, los quiero temprano en el jardin

-ash siempre es lo mismo por eso no me gusta venir…-decia entre murmuros ranma mientras salia del cuarto seguido por todos los demas

-Akane ven, te mostrare tu habitación-decia shampoo mientras que la dirigia hacia el pasillo

akane y shampoo se dirigieron por un pasillo un tanto oscuro que llego a un punto que no se veia nada cosa que asusto a Akane puesto que no veia a shampoo y se escucho un fuerte golpe

-Shampoo, estas aquí?-pregunto asustada Akane

-si aquí estoy

Después de oir la vos de shampoo se empeso a aclarar todo

Shampoo abrio la puerta que daba hacia la habitación de akane

La habitación era un poco fria estaba llena de polvo y las sabanas eran grises con una terrasa que estaba por derrumbarse, todos los muebles sucios y viejos

-te gusta?-pregunto shampoo

-hem… si, es un poco vieja..-dijo tratando de no quedar mal

Shampoo se acercaba a Akane, poniendole la mano en su mejilla , asustando a Akane, cosa que le extraño mucho

-que… que haces shampoo-pregunto nerviosa akane

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma, subia hacia la habitación de Akane, pero escucho grito en un pequeño cuarto, al abrirlo se encontro a shampoo amarrada

-que te paso?-pregutno después de desatarla

-ve con akane!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia donde antes "shampoo" la habia llevado

Al abrir la puerta se encontro con una persona en la cama de akane, arriba de esta mientras que esta lloraba de la desesperación, el joven de vestimenta negra se encontraba encima de akane impidiendole moverse

-idiota muevete de hay!-grito ranma mientras que se lanzaba y le daba una fuerte patada mandandolo al otro lado de la habitación, ranma se dirigió hacia akane y la abrazo mientras que esta lloraba de miedo

-imbecil, estuve a punto de sacarle esos famosos poderes de los que se hablan-dijo el guerrero

-no la vuelvas a tocar!-grito enojado Ranma

-lo siento pero me la tengo que llevar, el rey Genma necesita sus poderes….-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ellos

ranma se levanto de la cama acercandose a el guerro pero algo preveniente de la ventana le dio un patada en la cara a el guerrero mandandolo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación

-dejalos en paz! –grito un joven con una pañoleta amarilla con tiras negras y pantalón negro con camisa amarila

-y tu quien te crees!-grito ranma

-es asi como me lo agradeses?-contesto el joven

-no tengo por que agradecerte nada, que no ves yo solo puedo acabar con el!

-cuidado!-les advertia akane

Mientras el guerrero se dirijia a ellos con una espada, cosa que ellos presenciaron esquivandolo fácilmente

-que pasa aquí?-pregunto cologne al entrar a la fea habitación

-nada, este colado que se mete en al pelea, y lo peor es que ni siquiera se quien es!-grito enojado ranma señalando a el joven de pañoleta, mientras se dirigia y le daba un fuerte golpe a el guerrero

-soy Ryoga Hibiky , y te acabo de salvar la vida!.-grito indignado

-tu no me has alvado nada, solamente te metiste por la ventana y le diste una patada a ese imbecil..-dijo señalando ..- donde se metio el imbecil, viste idiota se escapo por tu culpa!

-no se escapo, se teletransporto con el señor genma, el idiota seras tu!

-alto!-grito enojada cologne

-hibiky?-pregunto Akane

ryoga volteo con akane, ambos se quedaron asi por unos pocos segundos

-Ryoga!-grito akane, corriendo hacia el y abrazandolo con fuerza- te extrañe mucho!-dijo entre lagrimas

-yo tambien, pero no te preocupes ya estoy aquí-dijo mientras la apartaba para mirarla ala cara

-no entiendo nada!-gritaba mouse

-yo les puedo explicar..-dijo akane-… Ryoga es un amigo de hace tiempo el me ayudo una ves que me sali del palacio, desde ese momento fuimos amigos, hasta que se tuvo que ir a una batalla..

-y tu como encontraste el lugar donde estaba akane?-pregunto ukyo

-es que era soldado del Rey Genma-dijo seriamente

Todos abrieron los ojos en tono de sorpresa menos akane

-Akane, querida, tu ya sabias eso?-pregunto cologne

-si…

-y como es posible que confiaras en ese idiota!-lre pegunto Ranma

-por que es mi amigo…

-como puede ser tu amigo un imbecil que esta de lado de un estupido que te quiere capturar y hacer no c ke estupideces contigo!- grito ranma rojo de coraje- sabes que me largo de aquí no soporto estar ni un momento mas en esta habitación!

Y dicho y echo se fue bajando las escaleras con pisadas fuertes de enojo

-nunca habia visto a ranma tan enojado..-dijo shampoo

-disculpen por las molestias…-dijo ryoga apenado

-no se preocupe joven, creo que es mejor que todos descansemos, akane tu dormirás en mi cuarto, el joven hibiky dormira con mouse, claro si no te importa mouse

-para nada-dijo con una sonrisa

-shampoo con ukyo y dejaremos a ranma solo, ya saben cuando se enoja

Y así todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos para poder descansar después de esa pesada noche

-----

--señor genma, disculpeme, estuve a punto de sacara un poco de su poder, pero el estupido de Ryoga metio la pata-dijo inclinado con la cabeza agachada

-con que ryoga, ya veremos que le pasara a ese estupido por revelarse


End file.
